See You In Hell
by Serenity's Arrow
Summary: "-THIS IS 2ND CLASS LEUTENANT SHEPARD CALL-******static******-I REPEAT THE COLONY OF AKUZE IS GONE! WE-* static* LOST ABOUT TWENTY MEN. RE-*static*ST EMERGENCY PICKUP!-*static********static***********static*I REPEAT. WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED NEW ALIEN*static* SSV WATERLOO IS DEST*static*! WE *static*****static*****" End Transmission
1. Akzue Surface: Last Transmission

The humidity in the air was stifling, but we still ran. My breathing was getting harder due to the armor, and weapons that I had strapped to my back, but I still pushed forward with everything I had left. I could feel the soft sand shift under each of my steps, as I heard the roll of soil from the monster that chased us, as it made its closed in for the kill.

Just three hundred more yards.

Two.

I felt like my heart was going to explode then, under that damn moon, on that accursed planet.

Only one hundred more.

"CHOLE! COME ON!"

I kept my eyes ahead, as I saw a fellow soldier, my best friend, turn her head slightly back and wave me forward. She raised her Stiletto class pistol and fired two shots behind me, to that monster that was closing in on us.

Grunting, I kept forward. I didn't look back like she did, oh no. I couldn't.

Only fifty more yards to the drop shuttle that was hovering over the ground, not daring to touch it.

Then, just when I thought I could hope, I felt it's slimy tongue twist itself around my ankle and start to pull me under.


	2. SSV WATERLOO:12:04 ST 18hrs before TD

"What did you hear about this mission?" I said over the orchestra of the clanking bolts, and metal that echoed all around me. Black marks of oil were splashed all over my hands as they quickly tried to fix the latest "war wound", that this poor Mako had acquired on the last surveying trip.

"Nice try Holmes." I felt a slight bump to my right leg that was sticking out from the propped up vehicle. "What's his name."

"Ohhh no, no, no, no..." I twisted my wrench around the nut, trying to secure it in place as I continued. "The only way I am telling you his name, is when the Krogen and Turian's work together...and I don't know, cure the genophage?" I gritted my teeth as I twisted the wrench one last time. Just to be sure.

"You're no fun Holmes," said the voice again, as I also felt yet another slight bump to my leg. "How am I supposed to search the externet for him, if you won't tell me his name?"

I didn't say anything, just smiled as I looked up to take pride in the repairs that I had just completed.

"Can you at least tell me what he looks like?"

Still smiling, I laid flat on my back, and slowly shimmied my way out from under the newly repaired Mako. Grabbing my rag, I started to wipe my hands as I replied to my friend's plea, "Actually I have no idea what he looks like."

I couldn't help but smile as her flawless skin morph from a friendly tease, into shock. Her mouth dropped slightly open, with her emerald green eyes looking into mine with almost pure doubt. "You've got to be kidding me."

Shaking my head, I quickly wiped my forehead, and stood up.

"Are you telling me you have never even met this person?"

I again shook my head, as I pocketed my rag, and started to walk out of the hanger, and to my locker.

My friend of course, walked with me.

"Then how did you get this date?"

"It's a blind date." I hit the elevator button, waiting for it to slowly make its way down.

"A blind date?"

"Yes Jane, a blind date." The door to the elevator opened and we both entered. "Haven't you ever heard of it?"

"Of course I've heard of it, but what in the galaxy's name would you want to go on a blind date? You're a 2nd Lieutenant who just received her invite for training in the N7 program! Which may I remind you that it starts in three weeks?"

The elevator slowly started it's ascent, and I couldn't help but lean against the wall closest to me. "I know..." I groaned. My dark green eyes looked over at Jane, who stood just to the left of me. Her flaming red hair was cut short again, with an Alliance blue headband keeping any strays from going into her eyes. Her freckled nose was wrinkled, telling me that she disapproved of my choice, again, and while she stood straight, and proud; her hands twisting and churning in front of her stomach told of a different story. She was nervous.

"Hey," I said, with a quick nod of my head. "Did you one yet?"

Her eyes bore into mine, then quickly looked at the stainless steel floor in front of her. "No."

I looked away from her and sighed. That was the real reason she was on my case all week about this date. She didn't get her N7 training invite yet.

"I don't know why you haven't got it yet. You're the record holder for headshots with a Mantis in the Alliance. And one of the best damn Infiltrators this side of Alliance Space. They would be stupid not to enlist you for this program."

"You really think so Holmes?"

"I know so Shepard." I grinned at her before saying, "And besides...if you don't get into the program before it starts. Why the hell should I go?"

"You cannot be serious Chloe!" Jane hissed at me, as the elevator doors opened.

"And why not? I'm almost twenty-five. I've got two years left on my enlistment, and I just. I don't know." She followed me as I went to my locker and started to gather a fresh uniform, some socks, boots, and shower supplies. "Maybe i want a life?"

"And this isn't?" Asked Jane as she leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Not to me it is. We both grew up on Earth, left to die on the streets, and I don't want to go like that. I want to settle down on some farming world, and raise a few kids. Give them a life I never had. A life neither of us had."

"But the N7 program is the best of the best Chole! You would be able to go on the top assignments! Not some random survey crap." Jane turned, and took a couple of steps to her locker, and opened it.

I could tell she was upset. Upset that her life of being an Alliance Infiltrator wasn't living up to the adventures that she thought she would have ever since we both signed up. Sighing, I closed my locker and turned back to her. "Look...I'll make a deal with you. You get that invite, and I'll add another five years to my contract."

"You'll do that?" Jane turned her head to face me, with that cat like smile she always had when she was up to something, beaming on her face. I knew I was in for it. "Going to give up on that family dream already?"

I could only smile back. "Someone has to fix all the Mako you destroy."

I flinched when she punched me in the arm. I couldn't retaliate as she was walked away. Flinging the towel over my shoulder I walked to the women's restroom to shower. For God only knew how long I would be able to get another one after we touched down on Akuze.**  
**

* * *

****So...yeah. I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I have decided to write it down. Even though we all know what is going to happen in the end. :(


End file.
